


О секретных заданиях и картошке

by snow_leopard



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 02:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10452870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snow_leopard/pseuds/snow_leopard
Summary: Еще немного об особенностях национальной медицины





	

**Author's Note:**

> Планировалась короткая зарисовка, но фик немного расползся вширь :) В некотором роде сиквел к "Особенностям национальной медицины".

Наполеон, привычно обменявшись любезностями с девушкой на входе в АНКЛ, заспешил в кабинет к мистеру Уэйверли на брифинг, посвященный новому заданию. Предварительно ему было известно, что скорее всего их с Ильей отправят во Флоренцию. По последним оперативным данным, поступившим от итальянского подразделения АНКЛ, там активизировались старые друзья из ТРАШ, используя как прикрытие для своей деятельности один из известных парфюмерных магазинов.

"Опять какую-нибудь химическую отраву разрабатывают", - подумал Наполеон, памятуя дело с мадам Немирович.

Зайдя в кабинет шефа, Соло уселся в кресло (мистер Уэйверли с кем-то переговаривался, судя по всему, по международной связи), и оглянулся. Ильи не было. Странно, его педантичный напарник никогда не опаздывал. Ну, если говорить совсем уж откровенно, то иногда с ним такое случалось, просто в порядке исключения, и не чаще, чем раз в полгода. Наверное, просто для того чтобы уверить коллег, что Илья все-таки не робот и тоже имеет свои слабости.

Видимо, сегодня был как раз такой день. Наполеон пожал плечами и раскрыл лежавшую перед ним на столе папку с материалами по новому заданию и углубился в их изучение. 

Спустя несколько минут мистер Уэйверли закончил разговор и вернулся в свое кресло, также раскрыв перед собой папку с логотипом АНКЛ. 

\- Итак, мистер Соло, - сразу приступил к делу шеф, - как я вижу, вы уже успели просмотреть материалы и в курсе, что вам предстоит отправиться и Италию, во Флоренцию. Вы будете расследовать деятельность, как мы полагаем, подпольной химической лаборатории. В этот раз ваша задача - выяснить, что конкретно там делают и для каких именно целей. И постараться ничего не взорвать в процессе, - строго посмотрел на Соло Уэйверли.

\- Да я ведь никогда... - начал было оправдываться Наполеон.

\- Знаю я ваше "никогда". Просто помните о том, что Флоренция - древний город со множеством памятников и исторически ценных объектов, а у АНКЛ не настолько большой бюджет, чтобы второй раз за месяц выплачивать компенсации...

\- Да, сэр. Позвольте уточнить. - Илья так и не появился, и Наполеон не знал, что и думать по этому поводу.

\- Да, мистер Соло?

\- Где мистер Курякин? Или у него в этот раз отдельное задание?

Мистер Уэйверли хмыкнул и перевернул несколько страниц в папке.

\- Отдельное задание? Ну, в некотором роде да. Однако, насколько мне известно, оно почти закончено, и мистер Курякин присоединится к вам уже в Италии. Все материалы ему уже передали, так что вводить в курс дела его не придется.

\- О, так Родина вновь призвала своего сына? - высказал мелькнувшую догадку Наполеон.

\- Все верно, мистер Соло, - ответил Уэверли. - У меня все на этом.

Соло откланялся и вышел. Через 3 часа вылетал его самолет в Италию.

***  
Наполеон благополучно долетел до Флоренции и добрался до небольшого отеля рядом с центром города, где уже ждал его Илья. По дороге в отель под предлогом небольшой экскурсии Соло попросил таксиста повозить его по городу, дабы убедиться в отсутствии "хвоста". В какой-то момент одна из машин, следовавших за ними, показалась ему подозрительной, но она довольно быстро свернула на боковую улицу. Больше ничего не вызвало его подозрений, и Наполеон попросил отвезти его в отель.

Прибыв на место, Соло зарегистрировался и поднялся в свой номер. Чемодан распаковывать не стал - операция предполагалась короткой изначально, по схеме "проникновение - извлечение данных - отход с места", да и учитывая всегдашнюю особенность их врагов из ТРАШ появляться неожиданно и тогда, когда задание почти завершено, следовало учесть вероятность необходимости быстрого отступления.

Оправив костюм перед зеркалом, Наполеон направился в номер Ильи. Выйдя в коридор, он быстро осмотрелся. Коридор был пуст, лишь от лифта за углом доносились голоса и смех. Наполеон подошел к двери нужного номера и три раза отрывисто постучал. Раздался приглушенный звук шагов, и дверь открылась. Илья поприветствовал его кивком, посторонился, пропуская внутрь, и закрыл дверь. 

Наполеон окинул взглядом комнату, заметил разложенные на столе карты и схемы, и исписанный блокнот.

\- Вижу, ты не терял времени, - отметил Наполеон. - Когда ты приехал, раз успел раздобыть все это? - Он подошел к столу, разглядывая бумаги.

\- Я прибыл вчера днем, и первым делом взялся за проработку нашей операции. А все нужные карты и схемы по моему запросу предоставило местное отделение АНКЛ, - Илья подошел к столу и встал рядом с Наполеоном. 

\- Мне одно не совсем ясно: зачем вызывать сюда нас, если здесь есть действующее подразделение? Чтобы рядом с объектом не маячили примелькавшиеся лица? - задумчиво произнес Наполеон.

\- Именно так и ответил мне мистер Уэйверли, когда я задал ему этот вопрос, - отозвался Илья. - У нас есть еще несколько часов на то, чтобы уточнить основные детали.

\- Всего несколько часов? - с сомнением в голосе произнес Наполеон.

\- Не чувствую в тебе должного энтузиазма. Задание вполне укладывается в стандартную схему, плюс - неужели ты внезапно потерял веру в наш талант к импровизации? - усмехнувшись, ответил Илья.

\- О нет, ни в коей мере. Просто мистер Уэйверли строго-настрого запретил что-либо взрывать.

***  
Проникновение на объект запланировали на темное время суток. Переодевшись служащими телефонной компании, напарники, спустившись по пожарной лестнице во внутренний дворик гостиницы, сели в заранее подготовленный коллегами местного отделения служебный грузовичок и направились к точке входа – люку, который ближе всех был расположен к зданию, где располагался парфюмерный магазин.

Некоторое время ехали в молчании. Илья с задумчивым видом крутил баранку, Наполеон поглядывал из окна, заодно контролируя, не увязался ли кто за ними.

Достигнув места, напарники вышли, вытащили чемоданчики с инструментами и, изобразив на лицах скучающе-недовольное выражение людей, которых вызвали на сверхурочную работу, забрались в люк, который вел к подземным коммуникациям.

Оказавшись внутри, Илья сразу оживился, развернул карту, чтобы сверится с направлением, и уверенно повел за собой Наполеона. 

Спустя пятнадцать минут они были на месте. Люк из коммуникаций вел точно в подвал магазина, что, с одной стороны, облегчало напарникам задачу, давая возможность проникнуть внутрь незамеченными с улицы. С другой стороны, у люка могла быть охрана, - его столь удачное расположение было явно неслучайным, раз дело имело отношение к аферам ТРАШ.

Выждав несколько минут – никакая охрана не могла бы стоять столбом, если бы у люка кто-то был, напарники бы услышали – Наполеон при помощи Ильи осторожно приподнял крышку, зацепил щеколду, откинул, и они тихо пробрались внутрь. Вокруг стояла темнота и тишина. 

Илья включил фонарик на минимальную мощность, осветил тесное помещение, особое внимание уделив полу под ногами. Было бы глупо провалить задание, толком к нему не приступив, запнувшись обо что-нибудь на полу и наделав шума.

Убедившись, что на пути к двери препятствий нет, Илья сделал знак Наполеону, и они бесшумно двинулись вперед. Вручив напарнику фонарик, Илья показал пальцем на замочную скважину – посвети мне – достал отмычку и принялся за замок. Раздался тихий щелчок, и дверь, чуть скрипнув, приоткрылась. 

Илья и Наполеон замерли, прислушиваясь. Было по-прежнему тихо. 

Помещение лаборатории, по оперативной информации, должно было быть справа, дальше по коридору, первая дверь. Успешно вскрыв еще одну дверь, Илья осторожно заглянул внутрь, направив тусклый луч фонарика в пол. 

\- Черт, - напряженно прошептал он.

Наполеон молча похлопал его по плечу, прося объяснений. Илья знаками показал «посмотри сам», и сделал шаг в сторону от двери. Наполеон заглянул внутрь. Света было мало, но его вполне хватало, чтобы понять, что вызвало реакцию Ильи – это была не лаборатория, а кладовка со швабрами, ведрами и прочим хозяйственным добром. Наполеон, мысленно сравнив ее размеры с ранее изученным планом дома, понял, что это навряд ли маскировка, за которой скрывается проход в настоящую лабораторию.

Он осторожно прикрыл дверь, посмотрел на Илью. Тот знаком показал на следующую. Наполеон кивнул. Они не могут сорвать задание просто потому, что в оперативную информацию вкралась ошибка, и кто-то указал на неверную дверь. Вопрос лишь в том, намеренной она была, или стала следствием нехватки времени агента, который проводил предварительную разведку на объекте.

Илья подошел к следующей двери, и Наполеон направил луч фонаря на замок. Спустя полтора десятка секунд, поддавшись искусным пальцам Ильи, замок тихо щелкнул. Повернув ручку, Илья открыл дверь, и Наполеон посветил внутрь. Бинго. Наполеон тихо выдохнул. Переглянувшись, напарники зашли внутрь и закрыли за собой дверь на внутреннюю щеколду, чтобы не вызвать у охраны (на случай, если она здесь все-таки была, хотя до сих пор они ни на кого не наткнулись) подозрений раньше, чем успеют проверить документы и найти образцы нового состава.

Быстро оценив обстановку, напарники разделились. Наполеон, открыв шкафчик с бумагами, сразу наткнулся на лабораторный журнал. Судя по записям, экспериментальная стадия разработки подходила к концу. Опираясь на описание результатов проб на контрольной группе, можно было сказать, что велась разработка какого-то психотропного препарата, но без данных по точному составу и формуле сказать точно, как проявляется его действие, было невозможно. Названия препарат не имел, лишь наименование на латыни.

\- Беру на себя сейф, - тихо проговорил Наполеон.

\- Хорошо, я подготовлю образец для нашей лаборатории, - так же тихо ответил Илья, и направился к столу, уставленному множеством пустых пробирок, спиртовок, а рядом помещался довольно внушительный перегонный куб. Также на столе находился специальный шкафчик со стеклянной дверцей. За ней находились пробирки, заполненные жидкостями различных цветов, и несколько бесцветных, прозрачных, как вода.

Как успел выяснить Илья из лабораторного журнала, именно эти-то пробирки и были ему нужны. В отличие от всех остальных, они стояли в отдельной подставке и были закрыты плотно притертыми пробками – вещество обладало некоторой степенью летучести. 

Аккуратно поставив на стол чемоданчик, Илья открыл его, затем открыл дверцу лабораторного шкафчика, достал пробирки и со всей возможной осторожностью поместил их внутрь, закрепив в специально предназначенных для них ячейках.

Теперь дело стало только за Наполеоном и документами. 

Расставив оставшиеся пробирки так, чтобы отсутствие трех с экспериментальным препаратом не сразу бросалось в глаза, Илья закрыл шкафчик, взял чемоданчик и подошел к Наполеону.

\- Наполеон, я закончил. 

\- Хорошо, я как раз нашел нужную папку, - развернулся к нему Наполеон. – Пришлось повозиться с сигнализацией, она оказалась весь мудреной. Надо отдать нашим милым пернатым друзьям должное.

Наполеон поместил папку в свой чемоданчик, поправил лежавшие в сейфе бумаги и закрыл дверцу. Дело сделано, пора уходить.

Уже подойдя к двери, напарники замерли, прислушиваясь. В коридоре слышались приглушенные шаги. Они как по команде погасили фонарики. Не хватало выдать себя светом из-под двери.

Шаги остановились напротив двери. Охранник подергал ручку, проверяя. Постоял. Проговорил что-то невнятное в рацию, - видимо, доложил, что все в порядке. Несколько мгновений спустя напарники услышали удаляющиеся шаги. Илья с Наполеоном, вновь включили фонарики. Пора было уходить.

Оказавшись в коридоре, Илья запер дверь лаборатории на замок. Это при необходимости даст им фору. 

Уже забираясь обратно в люк, они вновь услышали быстрые шаги по коридору.

Они успели залезть в люк и закрыть за собой крышку как раз в тот момент, когда дверь в подвальную комнатку распахнулась, стукнув о стену.

\- Видимо, сигнализация имела еще один контур, - прошептал Наполеон.

\- Уже неважно, уходим, - так же тихо ответил Илья. – Нельзя позволить им перехватить нас на выходе.

***  
Понимая, что наверху их, скорее всего, поджидает засада, Илья и Наполеон, постарались подготовиться к максимально быстрому отходу. 

Грузовичок стоял в некотором отдалении от люка, чтобы не привлекать к нему внимания сразу. Когда Илья осторожно выглянул наружу, то увидел двоих в штатском, и явно не поздних прохожих – один внимательно оглядывал улицу, по счастью, пока спиной к ним, второй заглядывал в кабину.

\- Двое, - одними губами произнес Илья.

\- Улица, - тихо произнес Наполеон, давая понять, что берет на себя дозорного.

\- Принято, - ответил Илья, и выбравшись из люка, направился к человеку у фургона. Тот обернулся на звук шагов сделал движение, явно собираясь выхватить оружие. Илья, уже поняв, что без шума уйти не удастся, опередил его буквально на доли секунды, выстрелив дротиком с мгновенным снотворным. Раз уж решили работать чисто, лишние трупы им ни к чему.

Краем глаза заметил, что второй трашевец тоже успел получить свою дозу от Наполеона. Тот, подхватив упавший чемоданчик, заскочил на пассажирское сидение. Илья быстро забрался за руль, перед этим быстро и аккуратно уложив чемоданчик с образцами за креслом.

\- Вот теперь мы точно знаем, что уходить надо быстро, - сказал он, - свяжись с местной штаб-квартирой, нам срочно нужен самолет.

***  
\- Итак, что же у тебя было за очередное секретное задание на просторах Родины? - задал давно терзавший его любопытство вопрос Наполеон, удобно расположившись в кресле самолета.

\- Секретное задание? - недоуменно посмотрел на него Илья.

\- Ну, то самое, с дурацким кодовым названием... что-то про картошку. Да, ты сказал, что ездил "на картошку", - продолжил Наполеон. И, не дав Илье и рта раскрыть, продолжил спекуляции на тему. - Да, однако, у советской разведки фантазия работает. И что или кто проходит у вас под таким странным оперативным псевдонимом? Особо опасный вражеский агент? Или новый вид взрывчатки? - Соло замолчал. Илья смотрел на него, странно блестя глазами.

\- Да я же...

\- Ладно, можешь не говорить. Опять гостайна, - улыбнулся Наполеон. 

\- О да, гостайна. Прямо как с банками и сверхсекретными горчичниками, - наконец сумел вставить Илья. - Как бы странно это ни звучало, я ездил на пару дней в отпуск к родным, и мы действительно выкапывали урожай картошки. Просто так совпало, что я оказался там, вот меня и попросили помочь. 

На лице Наполеона отразилась смесь удивления и недоверия. 

\- Тебя, агента международного уровня, заставили копать картошку? Как?

\- Лопатой, мой избалованный городской друг, лопатой. И, кстати, ей тоже можно лечить простуду. 

\- Лопатой?! - несколько шокировано переспросил Наполеон.

\- Нет, картошкой. Вареной. Дышать над горячим паром, как прогревание, - ответил Илья, с удовольствием наблюдая, как вытягивается лицо Наполеона.

\- Воистину, русская народная медицина полна сюрпризов, - пробормотал Наполеон.

***  
Спустя несколько часов напарники уже были в кабинете мистера Уэйверли.

\- Поздравляю с успешным завершением задания, господа, - мистер Уэйверли кивком пригласил агентов присаживаться. - Как ни странно, в этот раз вам даже удалось ничего не взорвать. - Шеф иронично приподнял брови. 

\- Что вы, сэр, - тут же отозвался Илья, - мы всегда в точности исполняем ваши приказы.


End file.
